


Missing Out

by Garpie64



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Jason, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, do not copy to other sites, now he's got to make amends, roy fell asleep and missed fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Roy scratched his head as he stumbled down the hall. He hadn’t meant to spend all night in the workshop with yet another gadget. He told Jason he’d only spend another hour working and he really meant it. Just an hour more of tinkering and he’d snuggle up behind Jason to sandwich him between Kori and himself. Instead, he ended up falling asleep on the bench. He could only hope his boyfriend didn’t shoot him or worse – withhold sex. Maybe he could bribe Kori to run defense with her favorite chocolate.





	Missing Out

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Roy scratched his head as he stumbled down the hall. He hadn’t meant to spend all night in the workshop with yet another gadget. He told Jason he’d only spend another hour working and he really meant it. Just an hour more of tinkering and he’d snuggle up behind Jason to sandwich him between Kori and himself. Instead he ended up falling asleep on the bench. He could only hope his boyfriend didn’t shoot him or worse – withhold sex. Maybe he could bribe Kori to run defense with her favorite chocolate.

The glorious smell of breakfast wafted through the ship. It drew him to the kitchen where he found Jason in only his boxers cooking eggs. He already had a pile of waffles, bacon and sliced fruit. The pan of eggs held Jason’s focus though Roy knew his presence wasn’t overlooked. He took a moment to watch Jason work, wincing a bit at the lack of acknowledgment which meant he was definitely in the doghouse.

Gathering his courage, Roy dared to enter Jason’s domain. He stepped carefully up behind Jason, thankful he let him wrap his arms around him. He pressed against Jason’s back smiling when he relaxed against his chest.

“Morning babe.” Roy kissed a bare shoulder. Jason hummed in response. He did let Roy kiss up his throat. “You mad at me, baby?”

“About you spending another night in the shop instead of in bed with your two hot as fuck and horny partners? Why would I be mad? I got my mind blown with awesome sex while you spent the night drooling over another piece of tech.”

Roy winced at Jason’s tone and cursed himself for missing out. Having Jason needy and pliant while sharing him with Kori were the best nights. He tightened his grip, skimming his hands over hard abs. “I’m sorry, baby. You know I would never choose anything over you and Kori. I bet you were beautiful for Kori. She must have loved having you splayed out to play with.”

There wasn’t much sign of response, but Roy still knew Jason well enough to catch the slight change in breath. Jason rolled his eyes and reached over to flick off the stove. The eggs were set off into a plate. Roy didn’t let him move far as he slipped his hand beneath Jason’s boxers, slowly palming his cock. Jason’s slight hitch in breath grew into small gasps. Roy smiled as the slight tension lines in his boyfriend’s body faded away as he relaxed further against him.

“You’re the one with the cock and yet she was still the one fucking you wasn’t she?” Roy grinned at the bitten off moan. He turned his head to nose up into Jason’s hair. His hot breath fell over Jason’s ear. “You know I love watching you be good for Kori.”

Jason groaned as he braced against the counter, his fingers balling into fists and his head dropped. It was easy for Roy to work him up with biting kisses and groping hands. He bit at the back of Jason’s neck listening to the soft pants and moans. Roy knew he had Jason the moment he felt him press back against him. He groaned as Jason’s ass rubbed against his aching cock.

“Roy,” Jason groaned throwing his head back when Roy trailed one hand down to his thigh.

Roy smiled as he squeezed that impressive muscle. “God I love your thighs. I hate missing out on having you begging for me. Let me fuck these amazing thighs. Please, Jaybird.”

“Fuck Roy.” Jason groaned scrambling for a drawer.

Roy laughed when Jason pulled out a bottle from one of their many hidden stashes of lube. They had some all over the ship and refused to be ashamed of that. Roy grabbed it from him. He released Jason long enough to squirt an excessive amount into his hand to slick his cock. The rest was slathered over Jason’s bare thighs. Jason turned his head back to watch Roy’s face as the redhead slid between his thighs. Roy moaned pressing those thighs closed around his cock. He gripped Jason’s hip as he started fucking between his legs. He pressed his mouth to a strong shoulder as he gripped Jason’s cock.

He worked over him, squeezing and teasing with left over lube slicking his hand. Jason’s thighs were wet and slick. They moaned together as Roy fucked Jason into the counter. Roy panted against scared skin, lost in the pleasure Jason gave him. He knew every button to push, every way to move. He’s jerked Jason off enough to know exactly what he liked. He sank his teeth into Jason’s skin, leaving the bruises and marks he knew Jason loved. Jason whined thrusting into Roy’s talented fist and loving the tease of callouses. He bounced with Roy’s movements, turning his head to catch his lips and tangle a fist into red hair.

He could feel Roy’s cock sliding between his thighs pressing against his balls and teasing him. His hip ached under Roy’s grip where bruises would form later. He loved the marks his lovers left on him. He’d spend hours pressing into those dark marks to bring them back into full bloom. He still held the love marks from Kori on his skin. Something about those bruises and marks made him feel wanted. He didn’t miss the heat in Kori and Roy’s eyes whenever they caught sight of them. He’d tease them sometimes though that resulted in him being pushed down on the most suitable surface and fucked. Those two would be the death of him.

Jason swore as he felt the tight coil in his gut snapped. He came with a breathy moan over Roy’s fist. Roy let him drop forward onto the counter feeling the chill soak into his skin. Roy gripped his hips hauling him back as he fucked Jason’s thighs. He grew more erratic until he too came with a shout. Roy slumped against Jason.

“Get off, Harper. You’re heavy.” Jason grumbled.

Roy groaned as he reluctantly pulled away only to find Kori sitting at the table.

“Morning Princess.” Roy called. He grabbed for a towel to clean himself and Jason.

“Boys.” Kori smiled. She watched the two right themselves before joining her. “Roy, I expect you will be joining us tonight instead of tinkering in your shop?”

“Yeah, can’t wait.” Roy grinned. Jason rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
